1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to a high temperature polyamide coating adhered to at least a portion of threads of a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a self-locking fastener for fastening parts together. Self-locking fasteners are of a type in which the self-locking characteristic is derived from a coating such as a patch material adhered to all or a portion of a thread defining surface of the fasteners. These self-locking fasteners have proven to be very popular for a wide variety of applications in order to prevent loosening of the fastener due to vibration and the like in various applications.
Self-locking fasteners have been used in military, aircraft, and automotive applications. However, in some applications, these fasteners are subjected to a high temperature or corrosive environment. As a result, the coating may not withstand the high temperature and therefore loose its self-locking characteristic.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating for a fastener that can withstand high temperatures and provide self-locking characteristics for the fastener. It is also desirable to provide a polyamide coating for a fastener that can withstand high temperatures and provide self-locking characteristics for the fastener. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a high temperature polyamide coating for a fastener that meets these desires.